Logical Cultivation
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: Spock thinks on a decison that changed his life big time. Another one-shot...


Logical Cultivation

**This is yet again another random plot-bunny that I had, and hey, if you don't write them the bunnies will jump and hop the crap the crap out of your head. I can sometimes be the Queen of Randomness, but I kinda like it.**

She was asleep with her head comfortably tucked under his chin, and her arm splayed across his chest. He almost idly ran his fingers through the silky soft tussles of hair that draped her face. He enjoyed it this way, when she was with him like this. He was only this way when he was with her, he could feel and act more human than normal, but only with Nyota.

It was a rather quiet Saturday at the Academy, and Nyota was tired from the tests that had been taken through the past week. He had no wishes to disturb her. He wanted her to receive her required amount of sleep. Since he didn't require nearly as much sleep as she did because of his Vulcan heritage, he usually just lay and think. He began to think of his decisions in life that had brought him to where he was. Had he made even the minutest of changes, he would not be with Nyota; she would not be his ashayam, and quite possibly she could have belonged to another.

The unwanted thought caused him to shiver slightly. Nyota stirred a little, and then resettle. When she was calm again his thoughts drifted back to what has to be the biggest decision of his life. As the terran saying goes, 'he remembers it as though it were yesterday'. Though it was illogical, it was still very much true…

_He stood before the Vulcan Council with something near nervousness. The Vulcan Science Academy was the most prestigious school on Vulcan; only the smartest of Vulcans were admitted. Here was Spock, the half-breed, the hybrid, and all those other cruel names that the people of Vulcan insisted upon calling him to his face as children, and behind his back as they matured._

_Spock, the half human had made it through all of that, and here he was standing before the council waiting for verification that he had been accepted. Just as he thought this, the President of the council began to speak._

"_You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless, with one expectation: I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well." He stated somewhat curiously._

"_It was logical to cultivate multiple options." Spock replied matter-of-factly._

"_Logical, but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable that you have achieved so much, despite your disadvantage. All rise." Spock had received some sense of relief, his human half ecstatic with this new tid-bit of information, even though on the outside, the news held no effect on him. The last sentence of what the Council President had caught up with everything, though it took less than a second to do so. The entire Council now stood in honor of Spock, who's stoic expression was now broken, with a slightly pissed off look._

"_If you would clarify, Minister. To what disadvantage are you referring?"_

"_Your Human mother." The Minister replied as though Spock had asked the most obvious and illogical question possible. With the Ministers words, Spock's decision was made._

"_Council…Ministers, I must decline."_

"_No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this Academy!" The Minister was now surprised, though it didn't show._

"_Then as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished." Spock retorted coldly._

"_Spock, you made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way." Sarek stated, startled by his son's incompetence._

"_Why did you come before this council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"_

"_The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration." In a tone reserved for telling someone to 'go to hell' he said, "Live long and Prosper."_

Had he not made that decision, he would not have been in Starfleet; Nyota would not be lying atop him, and he would have more than likely than not, never have found someone who loved him for him. Someone who accepted **both** sides of him, and someone he could love the same. Yes, thank the stars for his logical cultivation.

**How was it? Love it…hate it…idk let me know. Reviews are always mega love, so review if you love me. Oh and I know it was like super short, but hey..lolz…**


End file.
